Cameron Boyce, I Love You
by TeasingFiction
Summary: In this scenario, Cameron Boyce isn't famous, but he meets a girl that really takes kindly to him, a little too much...


_**Shagging Cameron **_

_**The year is 2014, March to be precise and my name is Carly Summers, I am 17 and I go to high school, I would like to confess something, I have dated many, many boys when I was younger losing my virginity when I was 14 to my brothers best friend then going on to seducing my teacher Mr Frazer, he was well equipped.**_

_**I have had enough of petty sex and have been looking for a man who is interested in me personality wise and not so much sexually wise.**_

_**There's a 15 year old down my road named Cameron, he's invited me to his party three years in a row now, and as this is a confession I actually lost my virginity at his party but not to him.**_

_**I know he likes me I've seen the way he looks at me and he's told me on Blackberry Messenger, I do like him too he seems to treat girls with respect as I've been told he's ended all of his previous relationships on good terms, although he has a good personality I want to know something, call me a slut if you want but I want to know the size of his package.**_

_**So we had a not so normal conversation yesterday, all of the weirdness coming from me of course, we were flirting with each over all day; this is roughly what was said…**_

_**Carly: Hey Cameron**_

_**Cameron: Hey Carly xxx**_

_**Carly: Wuu2 x**_

_**Cameron: Nm much watching giants game with dad wbu xx**_

_**Carly: Nm just chillin, Cameron I was jw do u like me? Xx**_

_**Cameron: I'm not gonna lie I do although I know you're out of my league age wise and looks**_

_**Carly: Not at all Cameron, you know I like you too xx**_

_**Cameron: Really, why x**_

_**Carly: Because everything you have you've worked for and you know how to treat women xx**_

_**Cameron: Thanks, anyways I was wondering if you want to come round mine tomorrow, you know to hang out xx**_

_**Carly: Sounds great will see you tomorrow then xx**_

_**Cameron: kk, bye then xx**_

_**So that was the conversation that went on, I'm going to his house tomorrow to see him but rumours on Facebook are he has a free house tomorrow with his parents going to LA Shopping Centre for the day, that leaves just me and him..**_

_**So we had a conversation earlier, nothing long just a few words and he wants me to come over about one, one thirtyish in which I agreed.**_

_**I'll just skip to one o'clock and tell you what happened…**_

_**1pm**_

_**I arrive at Cameron's house wearing a red dress, one I have always loved I thought I would show off a bit considering this might be the night I start dating a perfect gentleman, I knock on the door and Cameron opens, he's wearing shorts and topless! I nearly fainted when I saw his six pack covered in water, I couldn't take my eyes off of it but I think Cameron knew that as when I looked back up he was smiling.**_

"_**Hold on I'll just go get a shirt" he said walking away, "Come in".**_

_**I stepped inside.**_

"_**Thank you, oh you don't have to I've seen it all before" I replied **_

_**Cameron took that as a sign and smiled at me where he invited me over to the sofa and offered me a seat, we then talked for a while Cameron really made me laugh a lot. I couldn't contain myself I really liked the boy I wanted to tear him up right there.**_

_**And so I brought up a new conversation topic…**_

"_**So Cameron you said yesterday that you liked me" I said.**_

_**Cameron nearly swallowed his drink in one go.**_

"_**Oh I'm sorry that was kind of sudden" I apologised.**_

"_**Its fine, and yeah I do like you a lot ever since I met you, all these girls I've been dating before was just pointless relationships, and when I found out you were single every time I would break up with them, but until now I've never had the courage to ask you to come over so we could talk about this" He said.**_

_**I was literally moist now, he was so wise and hot I looked down at his six pack and then into his eyes again, he was smiling I couldn't take it.**_

_**I grabbed his head and pulled him towards me now snogging his face off, we were on the sofa making out when I stopped.**_

"_**Let's go upstairs" I said**_

_**I pulled his arm upstairs to his bedroom where we made out some more until I said.**_

"_**Uh Cameron finger me" **_

_**I laid down on his bed and removed my dress bra and panties.**_

_**Cameron didn't hesitate slowly sliding his fingers into my vagina, he began strumming at it whilst I laid on his bed , I snogged him whilst he did this I was about to orgasm like a volcano letting out a huge moan where I cummed all over his fingers.**_

_**I was so horny and wasn't going to stop there, I got up a removed his shorts a boxers, he was so BIG!**_

"_**Cameron here's the deal were going to fuck right now you understand" I said.**_

"_**Sure" he replied.**_

_**I forced his dick into my mouth, it felt so good as I tried to fit all nine inches into my mouth, whilst I did this I was rubbing his six pack and then quickened the pace.**_

_**I sucked him off for about 20 minutes and still no cum, what a guy so I began jerking him off for about ten minutes in which he was groaning and smiling and kissing my neck and tits and still no cum. He was so good.**_

_**I laid him down and got on top of him, I slid all nine inches of him into my vagina and slowly moved up and down I can't believe I was fucking him he was amazing his huge cock was ripping apart my vagina and I fucking loved it. He was pounding me hard for a good hour when finally he pulled his dick out my vagina.**_

"_**What's wrong sexy" I said**_

"_**I'm about to cum and I'm not wearing a condom" he said **_

_**He was so responsible and that turned me on even more**_

_**I shoved his cock into my mouth once again and jerked him off a bit more until he released a load of hot stick cum into my mouth, I had never swallowed anyone's cum before but there's a first for everything. I let a big gulp and down my throat it went.**_

_**After we shagged Cameron saw me shivering so he game me one of his football jerseys, I was sitting on his bed with him whilst he was naked a me wearing nothing but a football jersey watching the football, he had his arm around we and I would rub his six pack, between the quarters of the game I would jerk him off or even shag him again, only a quick fifteen minute shag but I was addicted to his cock, we fucked about five times that day and I gave him about seven blowjobs and four handjobs, he fingered me three times and ate my pussy like a pro about eight times..**_

_**After that I got up put my dress back on and went downstairs, Cameron walked me to the door, we stood there and snogged for about fifteen minutes tongue and everything we didn't care, he was an amazing kisser. I left that day with a smile on my face, the smell of cum on my breath and red raw vagina from Cameron's huge cock.**_

_**After this me and Cameron were talking all the time, we couldn't get enough of each over, we even made our relationship official with a date to the cinema, of course we sat in the back where I gave him four handjobs during the film, I didn't see much of that film with Cameron's tongue down my throat but I wasn't really interested in it really, Cameron would invite me to various activities but we both knew they were just excuses so we could meet, half of the stuff we went to were ridiculous events that we didn't pay attention to.**_

_**Every chance I had to see Cameron properly like when my mom went out on a date I invited Cameron around and fuck him all night long, he would tell his family he was at a friend's house and when I was fucking at his house I would do the same.**_

_**My final day at school came and I went to the same school as Cameron, this is where we done something really naughty, some boys were hassling me trying to pull down my trousers, they were making me feel insecure so I burst out into tears. **_

_**Cameron came over with his huge muscly arms and told them to back off, they ignored him. Cameron didn't care there was two of them he stood in front of me and said it again. The boys wouldn't, let's just say a huge fight broke out at school that day Cameron lost his temper completely as he punched one of the boys in the side of the nose, blood poured out all over the field and the boy walked off but the other one was still there, Cameron ran at him and pulled him to the ground, the boys were now scrapping on the floor throwing punches and Cameron gave as good as he got knocking out three of the boys teeth and a black eye, Cameron left with a cut lip and a black eye too. **_

_**Cameron was sent to detention along with the other boy, this wasn't fair I had to sort this out now, I marched into the principal's office and explained to her what two of the boys were doing and how Cameron helped me with them, she understood completely and told Cameron he wouldn't be in detention, this was perfect because I really wanted to thank him, I started messaging him…**_

_**Carly: Hey babe, thx for everything today, I wanna make it up to you xx**_

_**Cameron: what did you have in mind? Xx**_

_**Carly: Lunchtime. Girl's toilets. Anal xx**_

_**Cameron: I'll see you there**_

_**Yep, I was so happy Cameron stuck up for me that at lunchtime I was gonna meet him in the girls toilets and let him fuck me in the ass, I couldn't wait.**_

_**Lunchtime couldn't come any sooner as I literally ran to the girls toilets, when I got there Cameron was already there, I took the caution sign from the bathroom and placed it outside the toilet door, I closed it and locked it too.**_

_**I couldn't wait I removed my panties and brushed them across Cameron's face and watched as he sniffed them, I then watched his pants pitch a tent' I smiled and undid the zip. His huge cock was as hard as rock so I bent over the sink with my ass in the air and waited whilst Cameron applied the condom and slowly inserted his dick into my ass, it hurt so much at first but Cameron was gentle, he slowly moved in and out again I felt his cock dig into my ass some more each time and the pain turned into pleasure I moaned and begged him to pick up the pace, Cameron was now really going at it as hard as he could, we were shagging for so long we didn't realise the bell went and it was time for lesson we didn't care either, he just kept pounding my ass in and out for a good two – three hours until I felt the condom fill up with his sticky cum, I put my panties back on and went out first snogging Cameron when I left, Cameron waited a good five minutes then followed, doing his trousers up first of course. **_

_**The bell rang and it was time to go home, I had finished my last ever day of eleventh grade whilst Cameron finished his last ever of tenth.**_

_**We celebrated together, we both went to the same party together, I had invited him we didn't really enjoy the party it was just an excuse for me to get Cameron wasted, do a few shots of vodka and Cameron to suck vodka out my belly button, I was wasted and didn't know what I was doing. Me and Cameron was laughing and laughing. I regret this decision but there and then I shouted "Who wants me to fuck Cameron on the sofa" everyone cheered as I pushed Cameron onto the sofa and undid his pants he was so drunk he didn't know what was going on and my memories were vivid too.**_

_**Me and Cameron fucked there on that sofa anyways, we didn't really care the next day it wasn't a big thing because we didn't have time, because we fucked in the morning too.**_

_**Me and Cameron spent the whole summer together, our parents knew we were dating but as far as they knew all they knew we were doing was hugging and going to see movies and stuff. **_

_**Me and Cameron went out that night but we didn't have sex he took me to a picnic where we watched the stars for ages as I laid in his arms we made out slowly, it was so beautiful and I wouldn't change it for the world.**_

_**The next day I was being sick everywhere, I didn't have a fever I was just being unexplainably sick, I was worried. Then I thought back to the night of the party when me and Cameron had sex on the sofa, were we that drunk that Cameron never wore a condom, or was I being crazy, I went out and brought a pack of ten pregnancy tests and came home, I sat on the toilet for about an hour trying to get pee together so I could use them all at once. They were all positive; I was pregnant with Cameron's baby. I was so afraid what if this was the breaking point in our relationship, where I keep the baby and he dumps me, if I get an abortion and he dumps me, I had to tell him so I invited him around and sat him on the sofa. The house was empty; no one was here but us so this was the perfect opportunity to tell him.**_

"_**What's wrong beautiful?" he said**_

"_**Cameron something has happened and I don't know if it's good or bad for us"**_

"_**Oh my god, your breaking up with me" he worried **_

"_**No I'm not Cameron I'm pregnant" I said.**_

_**Now when I say this I mean it Cameron passed out right on that sofa once I told him, I woke him up immediately when I grabbed his left testacle.**_

_**I explained to him once again that I was pregnant; he was shivering so I hugged him, and he hugged me back so I knew that he wasn't blaming me.**_

"_**I am so sorry Cameron, this is my fault and if you want to break up with me I completely understand I think I can fix this on my own" I said with tears in my eyes**_

"_**When we were fucking on my sofa, when I had my dick buried nine inches in your ass, when you were sucking my dick in the very place I lay my head it was both of us not just me were a team and we'll deal with this together" he said.**_

_**We sat on that sofa for twenty minutes just hugging, it wasn't romantic because I know we were both thinking the same thing, what the fuck was we gonna do.**_

_**We didn't talk much afterwards but I knew that he would reply to me if I talked to him on the phone:**_

_**Carly: Hey boy xx**_

_**Cameron: Hey girl x**_

_**Carly: wuu2 x**_

_**Cameron: nothing just been a really long day.**_

_**Carly: Ikr, what do you think we should do?**_

_**Cameron: I really don't know, my dad is gonna kill me**_

_**Carly: In a weird way I think my mum will be fine with me, she's gonna kill you though lol.**_

_**Cameron: where in this together haha.**_

_**After that we talked and laughed and spoke positively about how a child would impact our lives massively, we didn't even mention the words abortion but we knew it was a possibility.**_

_**Later that night I was asleep in my room, then I heard a knock on my window, I turned on my lights and saw Cameron sitting on my window with a smile on his face.**_

"_**Cameron what are you doing here, my parents are asleep" I whispered.**_

"_**I had to see you, I think I have rights considering your carrying my child" he smiled**_

_**I helped Cameron through the window where we sat on my bed a hugged.**_

"_**Carly I love you so much" he said**_

"_**I love you too babe" I said then moving in for a kiss.**_

_**Me and Cameron then sat on my bed kissing for half an hour, I pulled down he pyjama bottoms and started jerking him off whilst we were kissing, meanwhile Cameron had his hand down my pants rubbing my fanny.**_

"_**Look we have to make something straight, I love all the sex we have but we can't be doing it until we figure out what where going to do so in the meantime we can only do things like this" Cameron said still rubbing my fanny.**_

"_**I don't think I can last that long without having your dick inside me, it feels amazing" I said**_

_**I know I sound like a whore in this confession but it's true, when you have a smoking hot man with a six pack and a nine inch dick who shags like a pornstar you really can't go that long without him.**_

"_**I know so here's the deal, every time you're feeling horny and want to have sex, call me and I'll come round and do my best" Cameron said.**_

"_**Well I'm kind of horny now" I said, "Show me your six pack" I begged.**_

"_**Now isn't a good time" He said looking suspicious.**_

"_**Why not" I said **_

"_**Don't worry" He said**_

_**I pulled up Cameron's shirt to see bruises all over his body, I then looked at his face and wiped it away, he was wearing make up to cover something up, after I finished cleaning his face I looked in distraught.**_

_**Cameron had a black eye, bruised cheeks and his stomach was covered in red marks.**_

"_**Cameron what the hell happened" I said**_

"_**It's nothing to worry about, I can handle it" he replied**_

"_**TELL ME CAMERON" I said **_

"_**Ok fine, I was going to the shop to get some stuff for mom when the boys who were annoying you showed up only it wasn't two of them it was about six of them, some looked twice their age, anyways I went to the shops got what I needed and walked out but when I looked around they were gone so I started walking home, now you know that alley near my house that we walk past every day?"**_

"What the one I gave you a blowjob in?"

"_**Yep, that's the one anyways I was walking past it when one of the guys from the shop dragged me into it and around the corner, all the boys were waiting there, two of the boys held me in place whilst four of them kicked me punched me a hit me with wooden planks, I couldn't move after that I passed out and when I woke up they were gone I practically crawled home".**_

"_**Oh Cameron why didn't you just tell me"**_

_**He didn't reply so we laid there some more until I looked round and realised Cameron was asleep, he was so adorable when he was asleep but he needed to leave before my mom woke up**_

_**I shook his shoulder…**_

"_**Cameron wake up, you need to leave before my mom gets up"  
He didn't answer…**_

"_**Cameron wake up" I said louder**_

_**Still no reply…**_

_**I started shaking his shoulder but he wouldn't get up, he was out cold so I got up and sprinted into my mom's room.**_

"_**Mom, mom Cameron isn't waking up" I said worryingly **_

"_**What the hell is Cameron doing here" she shouted**_

"_**He said he needed to speak to me and he fell asleep on my bed, mom he told me he got jumped in an alley and now he's not waking up" I cried**_

"_**Ok get the house phone and call the paramedics, we need to get him downstairs" mom said getting up.**_

_**I ran to the house phone downstairs and called 911, I told them my address and what had happened in the alley a how he wasn't waking up and they said they were on their way.**_

"_**Mom the paramedics told me to tell you not to move him there could be blood in his brain" I said literally on my knees crying.**_

"_**He'll be fine honey don't worry" Mom said.**_

_**The paramedics came and took Cameron into the van; I went with him to the hospital.**_

_**I sat in the waiting room for hours but still no news, and then a doctor came out and called my name.**_

"_**Carly" the doctor said.**_

"_**Yep I'm here" I said.**_

"_**We have discovered that Cameron has a broken rib a cracked jaw and minor brain damage, we will make a full recovery but he had a concussion that's why he fell asleep" the doctor said.**_

_**Oh my god this was my entire fault, if Cameron never beat up those boys for me he would be fine right now.**_

_**Cameron's mom and dad showed up a few hours ago and were told the exact same thing as me, I talked to the police about what happened and then told his mom and dad what happened, they were mad but then I explained that I had only found out today as well.**_

_**I went home a few hours later with no new information, I was awake all night, and there was no way I could sleep knowing my baby was laying in the hospital.**_

_**I was awake till about eleven when I received a call from Cameron's mom saying he was awake, I rushed to the hospital to see him, his mom and dad were in the room with him.**_

_**I cried when I saw him strapped to all the machines, but he was still smiling at me.**_

"_**Carly, I… I think we should tell them now" Cameron said struggling to speak**_

"_**Are you sure" I said **_

"_**Mom… Dad…Carly is…Carly is…" Cameron stopped.**_

_**The machines started beeping and the nurses came running in, we were told to leave and Cameron's mom was crying.**_

_**They managed to stabilise him once more but it was touch and go for a while they told us. **_

_**We weren't allowed to speak to him again so we all went home; when I was walking out the hospital I was stopped by Cameron's mom.**_

"_**Carly before Cameron passed out he was trying to say something, you know what he was going to say don't you" she said**_

_**I nodded**_

"_**Can you tell me please, if it's something personal I won't tell Cameron's dad I promise" she said.**_

_**I was scared but then I realised Cameron was laid in a hospital bed making the ultimate sacrifice for me and it was only right I did the same, I took a deep breath in and said.**_

"_**Mrs Boyce, I'm pregnant and Cameron's the father now it's up to you weather you get mad but please do it in your own time because I have other things to concentrate on" I said and walked out the hospital.**_

"_**Carly wait, I know you're pregnant, Cameron came home and told me right after you told him, me and Cameron have never had secrets" she smiled.**_

"_**Are you upset" I worried**_

"_**Nope but I'm not looking forward to that conversation with Cameron's dad" she laughed.**_

_**We left the hospital together, I got home and went straight to bed but I struggled to sleep, what if I wake up tomorrow and he's dead, it would have been my entire fault.**_

_**I eventually drifted off and woke up the next morning rather early.**_

_**I was planning to go see Cameron today, so I got dressed, literally threw something on to go see him and went to the hospital, when I got there they asked me if I wanted to be alone with him, so I said yes.**_

_**Cameron was still unconscious, I wasn't even sure if he could hear me but I talked anyways I would tell him stories or just tell him how much I loved him for hours on end. He was lifeless. Cameron didn't move once, so I decided to leave.**_

"_**Car…*cough*Carly" Cameron said faintly.**_

"_**What I'm here, yes" I said surprisingly.**_

"_**I…I love you too" Cameron said.**_

_**I leant over and kissed him on the lips, I knew he was still there because he kissed back.**_

"_**Now come on get some rest I want you all healed and better" I said pulling the hospital cover over him some more.**_

_**Cameron put his oxygen mask back on and went back to sleep, he was gone instantly. I was so furious with myself I was crying, this was my entire fault and I was going to make it right.**_

_**I went home and rang all of Cameron's friends, I told them who did it to Cameron and why and they were as angry as me, next thing I know they're in the beds next to Cameron.**_

_**This made me feel a lot better but I knew there would be consequences.**_

_**I would visit Cameron every single day and I could see the improvement in him as days went on, he was getting better and so was I. In no time at all Cameron was out of hospital and I was one month pregnant. I still visited Cameron every day and did whatever I could do to help him whilst he had his cast around his ribs on. The doctor said due to the pain he was in they paralysed one of his legs, he had a dislocated ankle that couldn't be fixed until he recovered some more. Cameron struggled to walk and I was always there to help him.**_

_**School for Cameron was coming up again but I was going to university in a different state which meant I had to find somewhere to live, that was no problem though, my only issue was seeing Cameron less and less. I moved in two weeks later and with Cameron all fixed up he helped me, I was so happy to see him on his feet again.**_


End file.
